Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 39
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Larson Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt is riding along the range when someone tries to take a shot at him. Kid Colt sneaks around and finds that the shooter is a young man and quickly shoots his guns out of the young man's hands. Kid Colt confronts the boy and learns that he is Greg Peterson, and he took a shot at Kid Colt to prove himself to the leader of his gang Jack Brent so he can be a great outlaw. Kid Colt tells Greg that the life of an outlaw is not all its cracked up to be. Kid Colt tells Greg that he had not choice being an outlaw and tells him how he became one: He tells how his father was shot in the back by an outlaw named Markson. Kid Colt then learned how to shoot using his father's guns and left home to track down Markson and gunned him down in a saloon, and slew his gang and was a hunted outlaw ever since. This story only excites Gregson and Kid Colt once again tells him there is nothing to glorify being an outlaw. Suddenly they are approached by Jack Brent and the rest of his gang. Brent believes that Greg Peterson is trying to double cross him by joining up with Kid Colt instead. As they have crossed paths in the past, Brent is determined to kill the Kid. However, before they can kill the Kid, Greg tries attacks, allowing Kid Colt to break free and gun down the entire gang. In the aftermath of the battle, Greg realizes that being an outlaw is not worth it and decides to go back home to his family. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jack Brent Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Eldorado! | Synopsis3 = At is medical practice, Dr. Matthew Masters is about to close up for the day when suddenly an old man stumbles in with a gunshot wound. The old man tells him that he has discovered a mountain made of gold and was shot by a man named Yates who sought to claim the gold himself. The old man warns Masters that the mountain is cursed and tells him where to find it. Masters tells the old man to conserve his strength, but his suggestion comes too late as the man dies shortly after. Suddenly, Yates and his men enter the doctors office and demand the map in the old man's hands. At gun point, Masters lets them take the map and leave. Masters checks the dead man's body and finds that the outlaws only took part of the map. He changes into the Black Rider and follows after them using the map and remembering the directions the old dying man gave them. As a storm begins to rage, Trigger Yates and his gang camp out for the night, however Yates shoots one of his men deciding that splitting the gold two ways is better than three. The Black Rider arrives at the location on the map and realizes that the old man had discovered the lost kingdom of El Dorado. Trigger and his remaining man attack the Black Rider, and the hero defends himself. The shots cause an avalanche, the Black Rider knock out Trigger and flees to shelter and watches as El Dorado crumbles, hiding El Dorado for all time. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Trigger Yates Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Chuck Grimes has been forcing local ranchers to pay him protection money. He is currently roughing up a rancher named Foster and forces him to sign off his property. Recovering at his home, Foster is visited by his friend Kid Colt who learns about Grimes plans, and suddenly Grimes comes to get his payment, Kid Colt decides to deal with him. Kid Colt goes outside and and disarms Grimes minions of their guns and then beats Grimes senseless and sends the entire gang of outlaws fleeing. Kid Colt then calls together all the ranchers and tries to rally them together to fight against Grimes and his men. However the meeting is interrupted by Grimes and his outlaws who attack. Kid Colt tries to defend the ranchers but is grazed by a bullet and blacks out. The ranchers treat Kid Colt's wounds and tell him that they are too afraid to face Grimes. Kid Colt decides to deal with Grimes alone and attacks him at the local saloon. His selflessness inspires the ranchers to come to his aid and they all work together to wipe out Grimes and his men. In the aftermath the ranchers thank Kid Colt for teaching them to stand up for themselves. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chuck Grimes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}